First Sight
by Naywind
Summary: [UPDATE CHAPTER 2] Park Chanyeol seorang mahasiswa tingkat 5 jurusan Teknik Sipil yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Byun Baekhyun seorang mahasiswi tingkat 1 jurusan Teknik Arsitektur disebuah universitas ternama di Seoul. Namun sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah mempunyai kekasih. CHANBAEK/GENDERSWITCH
1. Chapter 1

_(note: untuk kalimat yang italic/miring itu diperuntukan tulisan berbahasa inggris,suara hati dan pesan singkat di ponsel (sms), dll ) agar menghindari ketidakjelasan tulisan :D_

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

First Sight

Chapter 1

.

 _._

 _._

"ahhhh…menyebalkan sekali.." gerutu Baekhyun

"kau ini kenapa sih Baek..? menggerutu terus daritadi"

"kenapa juga sih kita harus ikut acara seperti ini Kyung, kita kan sudah bukan mahasiswi yang baru masuk lagi, kita sudah 6 bulan berada di kampus, kenapa baru sekarang mengadakan acara pengenalan mahasiswa baru dan harus dilakukan diluar kota pula, merepotkan sekali" ucapnya seraya menyiapkan makanan yang akan disajikan selama acara.

"sudahlah Baek, kita ikuti saja semua tradisi yang ada di jurusan kita ini, lagipula Jong In oppa juga sudah menjelaskan setiap mahasiswa/i baru yang masuk ke jurusan Arsitektur ini memang harus ikut serta dalam acara pengenalan mahasiswa, jika tidak kita tidak akan dianggap sebagai mahasiswa arsitektur dikampus ini"

Kim Jong In atau biasa dipanggil Kai adalah mahasiswa senior tingkat 5 di jurusan arsitektur yang bersahabat dengan Park Chanyeol sejak awal mereka masih menjadi mahasiswa baru. Mereka berdua adalah dua lelaki tampan yang dipuja banyak mahasiswi satu kampus. Kai seorang _playboy_ yang sering bergonta-ganti pacar dan bisa menaklukkan setiap wanita seantero kampus, sedangkan Chanyeol adalah tipe pria yang hanya akan mencintai satu wanita jika dirinya sudah merasa cocok dengan wanita itu

"berlebihan sekali.. _but wait_..Jong In oppa? Maksudmu senior kita si Kai _playboy_ dan suka menggoda banyak wanita itu? Kapan kau bertemu dan berbicara dengannya? Bukannya setiap hari kau selalu menempel denganku?" ucap Baekhyun penasaran.

"satu minggu yang lalu saat aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di kantin saat kau sedang tidak masuk karena sakit, sebenarnya sudah sejak awal kita masuk dia selalu berusaha mendekatiku, seakan-akan aku adalah daging segar yang siap ia santap sebagai korban berikutnya, aku kira saat aku menolaknya dengan kasar dia akan berhenti menggangguku tapi ternyata dia tetap tidak menyerah, dan kurasa aku mulai tetarik dengannya "

"aish..kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku Kyung?"

"bagaimana aku mau cerita kalau kau saja selalu sibuk membicarakan pacar barumu itu..siapa namanya?.. aku lupa.."

"Oh Sehun..Kyung..Sehun"

"yaa..Sehun..aku saja belum pernah bertemu dengannya..kapan kau akan mengenalkannya padaku?"

"nanti… saat kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, aku akan mengajakmu _double date_ dan aku akan mengenalkan Sehun padamu, jadi kalau kau ingin mengenal dia kau harus mempunyai kekasih terlebih dulu" ledek Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo terlihat kesal.

Bukan Baekhyun tidak mau mengenalkan Sehun kepada Kyungsoo, tapi nyatanya Baekhyun saja belum yakin pada Sehun terlalu banyak hal yang masih belum diketahui dari kekasihnya itu.

"hei kalian..ayo cepat siapkan makanannya, ini sudah menjelang malam sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai dan tamu undangan akan mulai berdatangan, kalian itu terlalu banyak mengobrol" teriak Jongdae dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"ne..Jongdae-ssi" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada ketus.

"mentang-mentang dia ketua acara ini jadi bisa memarahi orang seenaknya, jika saja dia bukan pacar Minseok, sudah aku maki habis-habisan dia, dasar…." hampir saja sumpah serapah keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun, jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menyumpal mulut gadis berparas cantik itu dengan sesuap Kimbab.

"Kyung… kk..auuu"

"habiskan dulu kimbabmu baru bicara" kekeh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang gadis paling cantik dan terkesan sangat manis di kalangan para pria di jurusannya, tapi jika ada orang yang mencari masalah dengan mereka tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan kemurkaan mereka. - _Angel turned into a devil-_ mungkin itu sebutan yang cocok untuk mereka berdua

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin larut, para tamu pun sudah berdatangan, karena acara ini diadakan diluar kota jadi untuk menempuh ke lokasi dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama sampai tidak terasa hari semakin malam.

Jamuan makan untuk para tamu pun sudah disiapkan dan yang bertugas untuk menjaga dan menghidangkan segala sesuatu untuk kebutuhan makanan tamu di _buffet table_ adalah Baekhyun,Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Sedangkan yang lain sudah mendapatkan bagian pekerjaannya masing-masing.

" aku lelah Kyung, aku tidak menyangka akan banyak sekali yang datang seperti ini, tanganku mulai gemetar saking lelahnya" bisik Baekhyun di telinga Kyungsoo.

Tugas Baekhyun terlihat sepele dan sebenarnya bisa dikerjakan sendiri, tugasnya hanyalah memberikan sumpit dan sendok kepada para tamu setelah mereka selesai mengambil makanan di _buffet table_ yang sudah disediakan. Menurutnya ini adalah pekerjaan mudah dan tidak terlalu menyusahkan dibandingkan harus mencuci piring dan memasak, tapi ternyata pilihannya ini justru membuatnya menyesal. Ini sama saja melelahkannya dengan pekerjaan lainnya.

"iya aku juga lelah sekali Baek..astagaa.." balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

"heii..Baekhyun lihatlah..aku perhatikan pria diujung sana melirikmu terus dari tadi" ucap Minseok seraya menyenggol pelan badan Baekhyun dan mengarahkan pandangan Baekhyun kearah pria yang sedari tadi memandangi Baekhyun seakan takjub dengan kecantikannya. Padahal saat ini Baekhyun merasa wajahnya sangat kusam tidak karuan karena kesibukan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan konsumsi sejak pagi sampai tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar mencuci muka, rambut yang dikuncir ala ekor kuda ,poni dijepit keatas dan ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan bawahan celana jeans berwarna hitam, benar- benar terkesan sangat cuek.

Tanpa sengaja mata Baekhyun bertemu dengan mata pria bertubuh tinggi itu, untuk beberapa detik mereka beratatapan hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun tertunduk malu karena pria itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya. Jarak keduanya semakin dekat saat pria tampan itu perlahan mulai menghampirinya.

"hai..nama mu siapa?" Tanya pria itu sambil memegang piring berisi makanan dan mengenggam sumpit pemberian Baekhyun.

"aa..akuuu..?" Baekhyun terdengar gugup karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba pria itu.

"iyaa namamu..namaku Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol, kau?"

"aa..kuu—"

Belum juga Baekhyun mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menyebutkan namanya, Jong In menyela perbincangan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

"namanya Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilnya Baekhyun" sela Jong In ditengah-tengah obrolan mereka.

''aish..aku tidak bertanya padamu bodoh, jangan sok tahu kau.. " Chanyeol memukul kepala Jong In dengan sumpit besi yang sedang digenggamnya.

"aku hanya membantunya menjawab pertanyaanmu, lagipula kan dia adik kelasku tentu saja aku tahu ..kau yang bodoh" Balas Jong In mengambil sumpit ditangan Chanyeol dan menggunakannya untuk membalas pukulan Chanyeol.

"iya…namaku Baekhyun" Baekhyun hanya tertunduk dan terlihat sangat malu karena ulah mereka berdua, yang membuat dirinya dan kedua pria bodoh itu menjadi pusat perhatian tamu lainnya.

"sudahlah jangan menggangunya dengan tatapan murahanmu itu, biarkan Baekhyun bekerja, lebih baik kau ikut denganku, ingat kau sudah punya kekasih" bisik Jong in di telinga Chanyeol yang pada kenyataannya itu bukanlah sebuah bisikan melainkan pernyataan lantang yang dapat di dengar semua orang disekitar mereka, dan tentu saja Baekhyun mendengarnya. Untuk sekejap Baekhyun sempat merasa kecewa mendengar perkataan Jong In pada Chanyeol karena ternyata pria tampan yang membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu sudah mempunyai kekasih. Walaupun Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga sudah memiliki kekasih yang tak kalah tampannya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi baru kali ini Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat bertatapan dengan Chanyeol.

Jong In melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan menarik Chanyeol untuk menjauh, walaupun langkahnya terseret karena Jong In berusaha keras menariknya untuk menjauh agar tidak menggangu kegiatan adik kelasnya itu, namun pandangan Chanyeol tetap tidak lepas dari Baekhyun.

"jangan menyeretku bodoh..kau tidak lihat aku sedang memegang piring" Jong in tidak memperdulikan ucapan Chanyeol dan tetap menyeret Chanyeol pergi menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Saat ini wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah, jantungnya berdebar kencang hanya karena tatapan Chanyeol, tatapan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya bahkan dimata kekasihnya Sehun.

" _sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku sangat gugup seperti ini"_ batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Baek.. kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?" Tanya Kyungsoo menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"ahh.. aku tidak apa-apa Kyung"

"wahh.. kau hebat sekali Baekhyun bisa di taksir pria setampan dia" seru Minseok dengan wajah menggodanya.

"memang tampan sih..tapi tidak mungkin dia menaksirku..lagipula kan aku juga sudah punya pacar, begitupun dia"

"tapi Baek, menurutku lebih tampan temannya dibandingkan dia"

"yaishh…Kyungsoo sadarlah, setan apa yang merasukimu sampai kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu..aku rasa kau sudah benar-benar terkena sihir si playboy itu" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya menatap curiga sahabat mungil nya itu.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah penasaran Baekhyun dan kemudian kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.00 am yang artinya sebentar lagi sudah mendekati puncak acara yaitu perkenalan api unggun yang tepatnya biasa dilakukan saat waktu menjelang pagi , _buffet table_ yang sebelumnya ramai juga sudah mulai sepi oleh para tamu undangan, para tamu yang datang sudah sibuk dengan acara musik yang mengalunkan musik EDM lengkap dengan DJ nya seakan-akan suasana malam itu berubah menjadi seperti suasana di sebuah klub malam, semua itu Baekhyun dan teman-teman angkatannya lah yang membiayainya—sungguh acara yang merepotkan. Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk sendiri dan masih setia menjaga _buffet table_ , sedangkan Kyungsoo yang tadi sempat menemaninya sekarang sedang sibuk membantu Minseok mencuci semua piring kotor yang menumpuk. Chanyeol sempat mengajak Baekhyun berbicara, dengan wajah lelahnya karena bekerja tanpa henti seharian ini, Baekhyun masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk tersenyum saat Chanyeol mulai mencoba mendekatinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol, belum juga sampai 5 menit mereka mengobrol tangan Baekhyun sudah di tarik oleh Minseok dan Kyungsoo yang berlari kearahnya, karena sudah tiba waktunya mereka berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun untuk menutup acara dan meresmikan mereka menjadi mahasiswi arsitektur sepenuhnya. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak lelah mungkin saat ini Baekhyun sudah memberontak dan lebih memilih melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Chanyeol dibandingkan membiarkan dirinya pasrah diseret oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berpandangan seraya Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya seakan-akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, padahal menurut Baekhyun saat ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan dia dan Chanyeol untuk mengenal lebih jauh.

.

.

.

Finally…

Acara berjalan dengan lancar dan Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,Minseok,Jongdae juga teman-teman sekelasnya sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari mahasiswa arsitektur di universitasnya dan sekarang mereka bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan, walaupun sebenarnya mereka tidak bisa juga dibilang mahasiswa baru karena sudah hampir setengah tahun mereka menjadi mahasiswa dan benar-benar belajar seperti layaknya mahasiswa resmi, tetapi memang tradisi di jurusannya saja yang mengharuskan acara aneh turun temurun ini tetap dilanjutkan bagi mahasiswa baru, mau tak mau Baekhyun dan yang lainnya hanya mengikuti yang sudah ada untuk menghindari masalah berkepanjangan.

Kyungsoo dan Minseok mengajak Baekhyun untuk bermain air di pantai, tapi karena terlalu lelah Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kamar dan tidur atau mungkin sekedar merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur setelah bekerja sejak kemarin dan sama sekali tidak tidur, Baekhyun sampai bingung dengan Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang masih semangat mengajaknya bermain air sedangkan mereka saja belum beristirahat sejak menginjakkan kakinya disini karena kesibukan yang tiada henti. Saat ini dalam pikirannya hanya ada kasur..kasur dan kasur, untuk mandi saja rasanya terlalu malas.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju villa yang sudah disediakan untuk penginapan para mahasiswa baru maupun untuk tamu. Tetapi Banyak juga tamu yang memilih untuk langsung pulang setelah acara selesai. Dan membuat kamar-kamar yang sudah disewakan terbayar sia-sia.

Sesampainya di depan kamar, Baekhyun dengan cepat membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutup tanpa menguncinya kembali, bahkan ia pun lupa mencabut kuncinya yang masih menggantung diluar.

"kasur~~ _come to mama_ " Baekhyun berbicara sendiri sambil merebahkan dirinya dikasur memeluk bantal dan guling yang disediakan dengan raut wajah bahagia seakan-akan ia baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang berharga. Bahkan saat ini menurut Baekhyun kenikmatan kasur jauh lebih membuatnya bahagia dibandingkan mendapatkan berlian ataupun emas—tidak ini sungguh berlebihan.

Baekhyun menarik selimut dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin untuk memulai waktu tidurnya, ia mengambil ponsel yang sejak kemarin ia letakkan di meja samping ranjang dan baru sekarang bisa sempat mengeceknya.

5 panggilan tidak terjawab, 8 pesan masuk.

Dan semuanya dari orang yang sama, dari kekasihnya Sehun.

Semua pesannya itu berisi pesan yang sama, sehun menanyakan kabar Baekhyun dan bertanya mengapa Baekhyun tidak ada kabarnya sama sekali.

Baekhyun sampai lupa untuk mengabari keadaannya kepada Sehun. Acara ini benar-benar menguras semua waktunya, jangankan mengecek ponsel, untuk mendudukkan atau merebahkan badannya sejenak saja terasa sulit. Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi Sehun kembali, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Setelah tiga kali mencoba menelepon dan tetap tidak ada tanggapan, Baekhyun mengirim pesan panjang kepada Sehun yang intinya menjelaskan kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukannya sejak kemarin hingga tadi pagi dan meminta maaf karena tidak sempat mengabarinya.

Disaat seperti ini tiba-tiba pikirannya teralihkan lagi oleh kejadian semalam saat dirinya bertemu dengan Chanyeol, senior yang sempat ia tanyakan asal jurusannya kepada Jongdae si orang serba tahu, dan ternyata Chanyeol adalah mahasiswa tingkat 5 dari jurusan sipil, yang sudah berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang dan merasakan sesuatu yang beda saat kedua matanya tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata lebar milik Chanyeol yang tidak berhenti memandangi dirinya semalam.

" _hemm mungkin ini yah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.?."_ batinnya bertanya.

" _sekarang dia dimana ya? Aku tidak melihatnya lagi sejak semalam.. apakah dia sudah pulang? ah sudahlah..kenapa juga aku mencarinya, lagipula pasti semalam dia hanya ingin menggodaku saja, secara dia berteman baik dengan Jong In si senior playboy itu, sudah pasti dia juga sama dengan Jong In, buktinya dia masih bisa meggodaku saat dia sudah mempunyai kekasih, dan bodohnya aku juga tergoda"_

" _arghhh kesalllll… kenapa aku harus merasakan hal seperti iniiiii…? jika dipikir-pikir lagi..ini sungguh menjijikkan, aku berhasil tergoda oleh tatapan pria yang bahkan baru pertama kali aku lihat"_ seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan selimut untuk menghilangkan bayangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Chanyeol ayo kita pulang…" teriak Jong In dari dalam mobil yang masih terparkir di depan villa.

"iya.. sebentar Jong.." mata Chanyeol menelusuri segala arah mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"kau sedang mencari siapa? ini sudah siang..ayo cepat.. aku ada janji kencan dengan mahasiswi cantik jurusan kedokteran sore ini, jadi kita harus sudah sampai Seoul sebelum sore"

"berisik sekali sih, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu"

"oh iya aku lupa..kalau begitu tolong sekalian ambilkan tasku ya Chan, aku lupa tas hitamku masih tertinggal di kamar"

"seenaknya menyuruh orang, kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang mengambilnya?"

"aku kan sudah di dalam mobil terlalu malas jika harus kembali kedalam, jadi kau saja ya, balasannya aku yang akan menjadi supir selama perjalanan pulang, bagaimana?" kekeh Jong In.

"merepotkan sekali.. kamarmu disebelah mana?"

"kalau tidak salah dari pintu masuk ke arah kanan. Kau lihat saja kamar yang kuncinya tergantung diluar, itu kamarku, aku lupa mencabutnya dari semalam, lagipula kau itu semalam tidur dimana? Masa kau tidak tahu kamarku dimana"

"sebenarnya apa sih isi kepalamu? Lupa terus...aku itu semalam tidak tidur... yasudah tunggu.. aku sekalian ke kamar mandi di kamarmu saja"

Sesampainya di dalam villa Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti sesuai instruksi Jong in.

"belok kanan lalu cari kamar yang kuncinya masih menggantung diluar, tapi ada dua kamar yang kuncinya menggantung diluar, mungkin yang ini..." chanyeol membuka pintu yang dipikir adalah kamar Jong In dan langsung berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya chanyeol mulai mencari tas hitam yang Jong In maksud. Bahkan Chanyeol juga tidak tahu rupa tas Jong In seperti apa.

"si bodoh itu meletakkan tasnya dimana sih?" Bisik Chanyeol mencari disegala sudut tapi tidak menemukan tas yang dimaksud.

"Mungkin disini" serunya sambil mengangkat selimut yang menutupi kasur di kamar itu.

Chanyeol sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan yang sedang ia saksikan di depan matanya saat ini. Ia melihat seorang gadis cantik yang sedang tertidur lelap hingga tidak sadar jika ada orang yang masuk ke kamarnya dan menarik selimutnya.

"Baekhyun…" ucap batinnya seraya tersenyum melihat wajah terlelap gadis itu saat tertidur.

"kau pasti sangat lelah hingga tidak sadar jika ada orang yang masuk ke kamarmu, sungguh ceroboh dalam keadaan seperti ini kau tidak mengunci pintu kamarmu, bagaimana jika ada pria yang mencari keuntungan dengan gadis cantik sepertimu karena situasi ini" ucap Chanyeol pelan seraya menyelimuti kembali tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut yang diangkatnya dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu kamar.

Chanyeol menarik kunci yang masih menggantung diluar kamar dan meletakkannya dimeja samping ranjang lalu beranjak pergi.

Tak lama Chanyeol menutup pintu, Baekhyun membuka matanya, sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak tidur, dengan refleks ia hanya memejamkan matanya karena takut dengan kunjungan tiba-tiba seorang pria yang ia dengar suara nya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar.

"apa yang baru saja terjadi? Itu siapa? Ahh bodoh sekali kenapa aku malah menutup mataku, tapi aku seperti pernah mendengar suaranya, tapi siapa?"

.

.

.

"ini tasmu" melemparkan kearah Jong In yang dengan santainya duduk di kursi depan mobil mereka.

"ayo cepat pulang aku sudah lelah, karena kau yang menyetir selama perjalanan pulang..aku tidur ya.."

"iyaa..iyaa..tapi kenapa kau tadi lama sekali?" ucap Jong in seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"dan kenapa wajahmu terlihat bahagia begitu? Jangan-jangan kau habis mengintip kamar para mahasiswi-mahasiswi cantik ya?" Jong In terkekeh.

Chanyeol Memukul kepala Jong In dengan kepalan tangannya "bodoh…kau benar-benar bodoh, aku sarankan kau berhenti untuk membaca majalah dewasa itu, pikiranmu sudah kacau"

"sakitttt….lagipula kan kau juga ikut membacanya…aku menyesal mempunyai sahabat sepertimu"

"oh jadi kau menyesal? baiklah kalau begitu mulai besok aku tidak akan meminjamkan mobilku lagi padamu untuk kau gunakan menjemput wanita-wanitamu itu"

"aish..tidak..tidak..kutarik kembali ucapanku.. aku sangat senang mempunyai sahabat sepertimu..Park Chanyeol memang tidak terkalahkan"

"menjijikan…"

Setelahnya mereka hanya tertawa sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

"Kyung sudah dua hari sejak acara itu, aku selalu memikirkan Chanyeol, aku juga tidak melihatnya di kampus, dia kemana ya?"

"mana aku tahu Baek, coba kau tanyakan saja pada Tao, dia kan satu jurusan dengan Chanyeol dan kebetulan kita juga sempat dekat dengannya dulu saat kita masih menjadi mahasiswi baru siapa tahu dia juga bisa memberikan informasi mengenai kekasihnya Chanyeol"

"ahh betul juga, tumben sekali kau pintar Kyung" ledek Baekhyun.

Dengan rasa penasaran Baekhyun bertanya pada Tao, Baekhyun mencari kontak Tao yang ia simpan sejak lama di ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan.

 _To: Tao_

 _Tao aku ingin bertanya.._

 _kau kenal dengan Park Chanyeol? Dia seniormu tingkat 5_

 _Apa kau mengenalnya?_

 _From : Tao_

 _Iya aku mengenalnya, memangnya ada apa Baek?_

 _To: Tao_

 _Aku bertemu dengannya di acara jurusanku kemarin, ku dengar dia sudah mempunyai kekasih ya? Apa kau tahu siapa kekasihnya?_

 _From: Tao_

 _Tentu saja aku tahu, kekasihnya itu teman dekatku, namanya Luhan_

 _To: Tao_

 _Luhan? Teman dekatmu yang selalu bersamamu?_

 _From: Tao_

 _Iya betul, kalau boleh aku tahu kenapa kau menanyakan Chanyeol? Memangnya kalian membicarakan apa saat bertemu kemarin? apa kalian sempat bertukar nomor?_

 _To: Tao_

 _Tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya bertemu dengannya..itu saja_

 _From: Tao_

 _benar hanya itu saja?_

Baekhyun panik dengan pertanyaan Tao yang mulai menyudutkannya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan terakhir dari Tao.

"gawat Kyung sepertinya aku bertanya pada orang yang salah"

"maksudmu?" sambil menyantap bibimbap yang sudah dipesannya di kantin kampus.

"kau tahu tidak, ada gadis setingkat dengan kita di jurusan sipil yang selalu berdua dengan Tao?"

"iya aku tahu, tapi aku tidak tahu namanya..memangnya ada apa?"

"dia itu kekasihnya Chanyeol, namanya Luhan"

"hahahaha…." Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun dan ia hampir saja tersedak karena tertawa disaat sedang mengunyah makanan.

"heii..kenapa kau tertawa Kyung? Lihat ini makanan yang ada dimulutmu itu menyembur di wajahku...jorok sekali"

"maaf..maaf..hanya saja ini terdengar lucu"

"aku rasa sebentar lagi kau akan mempunyai musuh Baek"

"kalau tahu jadinya seperti ini aku tidak bertanya pada Tao tadi, ini semua karenamu juga sih Kyung, karena idemu itu"

"hai Baekhyun Kyungsoo, aku mencari kalian daritadi ingin mengajak kalian ke kantin bersama, tahu nya kalian sudah lebih dulu disini" Minseok menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kyungsoo yang menarikku terburu-buru tadi setelah kelas selesai" jawab Baekhyun

"Baekhyun kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat" Tanya Minseok.

"aku tidak sakit Minseok, mungkin karena aku belum makan"

"kalau begitu ayo kita pesan makan bersama"

"ngomong-ngomong Jongdae kemana? Biasanya kalian makan siang bersama"

"dia sedang sangat sibuk, kau tahu kan kalau dia sudah sibuk membaca buku, godaanku saja tidak dapat mempengaruhi konsentrasinya, daripada aku hanya diam menemani dia di perpustakaan lebih baik aku tinggalkan saja dia dan makan sendiri di kantin, untung saja aku bertemu kau dan Kyungsoo" ucap Minseok senang.

"yasudah ayo kita pesan makanan" Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, saat Baekhyun berbalik ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"ahh..maafkan aku"

"iya..Tidak apa-apa"

Saat Baekhyun melihat siapa orang yang telah tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Ia terlihat terkejut, ternyata orang itu….

.

.

.

Ternyata siapa hayo…?

Maaf banget yaa baru bisa update sekarang. Semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya. :")

Maapkeun juga kalau kata-kata nya masih ada yang nggak enak dibaca atau berantakan, terlalu santai, terlalu kaku. Sekali lagi maapkeun.

Yang udah mampir liat story ku ini jangan lupa review nya yaa. Kasih saran juga boleh banget. :*

Makasih sama yang udah review prologue nya.

Aku bakal update chapter 2 secepetnyaaa~~ asap…

Lopyu :*


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Naywind

.

.

 **First Sight**

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini, orang yang ia cari-cari selama 2 hari belakangan ini tiba-tiba muncul dan tidak sengaja menabrak dirinya.

"Chan..yeol..?!"

"kau tidak apa-apa Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang bahu Baekhyun.

"aku tidak apa-apa… maaf tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

"tidak..tidak..aku yang salah Baek"

"kau mau kee…."

Belum Baekhyun melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba seorang wanita berjalan mengahampiri dan melingkarkan tangannya di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

"ayo sayang…"

Ya!, wanita itu adalah Luhan, Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum kepada Luhan, tapi bukan balasan senyum yang ia dapatkan, melainkan tatapan sinis dari wanita yang saat ini sedang memegang erat tangan Chanyeol. Sepertinya Tao sudah memberitahu Luhan mengenai bahasan Baekhyun yang menyebut Chanyeol dan menanyakan dirinya. Luhan yang sebelumnya masih tersenyum pada Baekhyun saat ini berubah menjadi sangat sinis.

"aku pergi dulu Baek" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu pergi bersama Luhan setelah berpamitan dengan Baekhyun.

"kau tidak apa-apa Baek?" Tanya Xiumin dan Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan sikap diam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terpaku di posisinya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya. Tubuhnya terasa mendingin kaku.

"hei… Byun Baekhyun!" Xiumin menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"bodohhhh…. Ini sungguh bodoh" Baekhyun kembali duduk dan memposisikan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo sembari meremas rambut coklat kemerahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"kau ini kenapa sih? Siapa yang bodoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

"akuu Kyung..aku yang bodoh… kenapa aku merasa sangat kesal saat ini"

"kesal karena melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol bermesraan di depanmu?"

"kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan pria yang jelas-jelas sudah mempunyai kekasih"

Baekhyun merasa dirinya mulai merasa gila, bagaimana tidak, dia lebih banyak memikirkan Chanyeol pria yang baru dua hari ia temui, dibandingkan kekasihnya sendiri, dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah dia memikirkan pria yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa aneh, ia tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya, tatapan Chanyeol malam itu seperti memberinya sihir, hingga ia harus menderita sampai sekarang.

"sudahlah Baek lebih baik kita makan dulu, aku lapar" Ajak Xiumin.

"kau makan duluan saja, aku jadi tidak lapar"

Tak lama ponsel Baekhyun berdering, Sehun mengajaknya bertemu untuk makan siang bersama, kesempatan ini ia manfaatkan untuk melupakan Chanyeol sementara waktu. Baekhyun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Sehun bukanlah tipe pria yang romantis, bukan termasuk pria yang akan menjemput kekasihnya dan pergi bersama, melainkan tipe pria yang akan membiarkan wanitanya pergi sendiri untuk bertemu janji dengannya. Sesampainya di tempat janji, Sehun menunjukkan wajah kesal karena Baekhyun terlambat selama 20 menit.

"aish..kau ini sudah terlambat selama 20 menit Baek, aku sudah menunggumu cukup lama, selalu saja seperti ini"

"maaf kan aku hun, kau kan tahu sendiri aku tidak mempunyai kendaraan, tempat ini dan kampusku jaraknya juga cukup jauh, aku hanya menggunakan kendaraan umum, jadi tidak bisa secepat jika aku dijemput atau naik kendaraan pribadi"

"jadi maksudmu kau ingin aku menjemputmu Baek?"

"bukankah seharusnya seperti itu?" dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, merasa heran dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"baiklah, tidak usah membahas ini lagi, kalau itu maumu besok-besok aku akan berusaha menjemputmu jika kita akan berkencan…senang?"

"tentu saja senang..." Baekhyun tersenyum karena ucapan Sehun, menurutnya baru kali ini Sehun mau berusaha mengalah darinya. Dan untuk sementara waktu akhirnya ia bisa menghilangkan pikirannya kepada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam dengan Sehun, membicarakan banyak hal dan pergi ke tempat bermain bersama hingga tidak terasa hari semakin gelap. Sehun mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Sesampainya di rumah Baekhyun, Sehun menahan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak keluar mobil, Sehun seperti gugup ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak pernah diungkapkan.

"ada apa hun? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Sehun dan merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

"hemm..tidak ada Baek, aku hanya ingin mengatakan terima kasih untu waktumu hari ini" sehun menepuk pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"iyaa…iyaa..baiklah aku juga berterima kasih, kau hati-hati dijalan, kabari saja jika kau sudah sampai rumah."

"bye…" Baekhyun melambai kepada Sehun sembari keluar mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

Baekhyun membaringkan dirinya di ranjang, mata nya mengerlip menatap atap kamarnya yang dihiasi lampu hiasan kecil penenang tidur, tak terasa saat ia menatap jam di layar ponselnya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00, untuk beberapa menit ia hanya berbaring melamun di ranjangnya, merenung memikirkan banyak hal, _"terasa mengganjal"_ batinnya berucap. Padahal baru saja ia berkencan dengan kekasihnya, namun kesenangan itu tidak bertahan lama, terlalu banyak hal yang menggerayangi pikirannya belakangan ini, Salah satu yang mengganggu tentu saja Park Chanyeol, seakan bayangan Chanyeol tidak bisa lepas dari pikiran dan pandangannya. Baekhyun membuka folder musik yang ada di ponselnya dan mencari lagu yang pas untuk ia dengarkan saat ini, mencari yang sesuai dengan suasana hatinya. Dan pilihannya tertuju pada satu lagu.

 _Now Playing_ : _RAN – Pandangan Pertama_

 _Kurasa ku tlah jatuh cinta_

 _Pada pandangan yang pertama_

 _Sulit bagiku untuk bisa_

 _Berhenti mengagumi dirinya_

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari mengantarkan Luhan pulang, baru saja 5 menit ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang , ponselnya berdering, siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Jong In yang meneleponnya, hampir setiap malam Kim Jong In akan mengganggu Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya pergi ke club dan bermain dengan gadis-gadis seksi juga cantik, namun Chanyeol sudah pasti menjawab tidak.

"ada apa Jong? Aku tidak tertarik bermain bersamamu jadi lupakan saja jika kau meneleponku hanya untuk mengajakku bermain denganmu di club"

"seharusnya kata-kata yang kau ucapkan ketika mengangkat telepon itu adalah _halo_ atau _hai,_ bukannya berprasangka buruk seperti itu tanpa tahu apa alasanku meneleponmu"

"memangnya ada hal lain selain itu?"

"baiklah aku ulang…haloo…. Disini Park Chanyeol…ada apa Tuan Jong In menelepon saya?" ledek Chanyeol.

"bukan seperti itu bodoh maksudku..untung kau sahabatku Chan, jika tidakkk…."

"jika apaa? Selalu saja mengancam..hahaha.." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"tidak ada, sudahlah lupakan.. jadi tujuanku meneleponmu adalah.. bisakah kau membantuku untuk dekat dengan Kyungsoo si mungil temannya Baekhyun?, kulihat kau dan Baekhyun kan sempat mengobrol beberapa kali saat acara itu, siapa tahu kau bisa membantuku juga untuk dekat dengan Kyungsoo"

"hah? bukankah kau itu kakak kelasnya? Kenapa jadi aku yang harus menolongmu?, sepertinya terbalik, lebih menguntungkan jika kau sendiri yang mendekatinya karena kalian kan berada dalam satu jurusan, bodoh sekali kau."

"habisnya aku benar-benar merasa aneh Chan, tidak ada satupun wanita dikampus yang menolakku, hanya Kyungsoo yang dengan telak menolak ajakan kencan ku, bukankah itu aneh? Karena keanehan itu aku tidak berani mendekatinya lagi secara langsung."

"jadi kau takut ditolak lagi?"

"hemm.. sepertinya aku harus berteman baik dengan Kyungsoo karena sikapnya itu, sudahlah Jong…kita teruskan ceritamu besok saja ya di kampus, aku sangat lelah..aku baru pulang, kau itu seperti wanita saja jika sedang bingung bertanya kepada teman wanitanya yang lain di malam hari seperti ini, aku matikan…"

Chanyeol mematikan telepon tanpa menghiraukan suara Jong In yang masih berkicau mencibir dirinya , Chanyeol lalu meletakkan ponselnya di samping ranjang, ia berbaring sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya, saat ini suasana hatinya sedang sangat kacau. Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang merasakan perasaan aneh belakangan ini, tetapi Chanyeol juga merasakannya, pertemuan singkat itu benar-benar membawa dampak yang cukup besar bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memang menyayangi kekasihnya, tapi pertemuan singkatnya dengan Baekhyun membuat hatinya menjadi bimbang.

" _Kurasa besok aku akan mulai mencari tahu tentang Baekhyun."_

.

.

.

.

"Jongdae…"

"Ada apa Baekhyun, kau itu baru saja masuk kelas sudah ribut"

"aku ingin bertanya padamu"

"Tanya apa?"

"apakah kau tahu nomor telepon Park Chanyeol ?"

"pertanyaanmu pas sekali, tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya di lobbi, dan dia juga menanyakanmu"

"menanyakanku?, dia bertanya bagaimana?"

"dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu"

"lalu?"

"Nanti jam makan siang aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya dilobbi dan aku janji akan mengajakmu"

"benarkah?! "

"iya dan tidak hanya itu saja, bahkan dia sempat bilang padaku… _coba saja aku bertemu dengannya lebih dulu_ , begitu katanya"

Baekhyun sangat senang dengan apa yang diucapkan Jongdae, entah itu benar ucapan Chanyeol atau itu hanyalah tipuan Jongdae. Tetap saja ia senang. Setidaknya ia merasa tenang perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini, bahkan ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kenyataannya Chanyeol ataupun dirinya sama-sama sudah mempunyai kekasih.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang..

Saat Baekhyun keluar dari dalam elevator, ia melihat Chanyeol dan Jongdae sedang mengobrol, benar saja ucapan Jongdae tadi yang mengatakan dia akan bertemu lagi dengan chanyeol di lobbi kampus pada jam istirahat.

"hei Baekhyun tepat sekali waktunya, kesini sebentar." Jongdae memanggil Baekhyun untuk menghampirinya.

Sejujurnya pertemuan mereka bukanlah ketidaksengajaan. Jongdae dan Baekhyun memang sudah membuat kronologi seperti itu sebelumnya.

"kyungsoo kau dan xiumin duluan saja ke kantin, nanti aku menyusul"

"baiklah Baek" jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghampiri jongdae dan chanyeol.

"hai Chanyeol"

"hai Baekhyun, kau mau ke kantin ya?"

"iya, kau dan Jongdae sedang membicarakan apa?"

"lebih baik kalian mengobrol saja ya, aku mau menyusul Xiumin ke kantin" Jongdae pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua yang membuat suasana keduanya semakin canggung.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di lobbi. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan serta tersenyum malu dicampur dengan keheningan dan kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Wajah Baekhyun seketika memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat tatapan chanyeol semakin intens memandang wajahnya. Itulah alasan Baekhyun jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol karena mata indah tajamnya dan senyuman Baekhyun juga yang membuat Chanyeol semakin menyukai gadis itu. Tak berapa lama akhirnya Baekhyun kembali berbicara.

"sepertinya aku harus segera menyusul kyungsoo dan yang lainnya, sebentar lagi jam makan siang sudah hampir habis"

"iyaa..baiklah kau makan siang dulu saja"

Baekhyun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan pergi berjalan menuju kantin.

"Baekhyunnn..." panggil Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun menoleh, Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum, mata nya tetap mendominasi saat menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun balas melambai dan pergi berlalri kecil menuju kantin. Baekhyun duduk disamping Kyungsoo, sepanjang makan siang Baekhyun selalu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil jika mengingat kejadian tadi.

"kyung..kurasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, sudah kutetapkan, aku akan terus menyukai dia"

"kau sudah gila ya Baek?, kau itu sudah mempunyai kekasih, begitu juga dia"

"iya Kyung, kurasa aku sudah gila karenanya, dan kegilaan ini akan terus aku lakukan sampai aku mendapatkannya, lagipula jika aku bisa semakin dekat dengannya, kau juga akan semakin dekat dengan oppa mu bukan?"

"betul juga kau Baek" jawab Kyungsoo sembari tertawa senang karena ucapan Baekhyun.

Jongdae dan Xiumin hanya saling berpandangan heran melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya yang terhitung berlebihan.

"aku sudah memberikan dia nomor teleponmu Baek, jadi nanti kau siap-siap saja jika dia menghubungimu" ujar Jongdae tersenyum bangga.

"kau memang temanku yang baik Jongdae, makan siangmu aku yang bayar..tapi hanya kau saja, biar Kyungsoo dan Xiumin bayar sendiri"

"begini nih kelakuanmu jika sedang jatuh cinta, kau akan berubah menjadi malaikat baik hati tapi hanya kepada orang tertentu saja, kau memang pilih kasih Baek" ucapan Kyungsoo membuat mereka tertawa.

Setelah makan siang mereka bergegas kembali kedalam kelas, sesampainya di depan lift saat pintunya terbuka tanpa sengaja Baekhyun berpapasan dengan Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari dalam lift. Tatapan Luhan sangat sinis menatap tajam dirinya. Ketika hendak masuk kedalam lift Baekhyun sangat kaget saat dengan jelas pergelangan tangannya di genggam Luhan.

"tolong jangan ganggu hubunganku dan Chanyeol" Luhan memang tersenyun namun bukan senyum ramah melainkan senyum mengancam yang sempat membuat Baekhyun pucat karena Luhan.

Seketika pintu lift tertutup, wajah Baekhyun semakin pucat, ia hanya bisa terdiam sembari memegang pergelangan tangannya yang baru saja digenggam kencang oleh Luhan. Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menunjukkan kekhawatirannya dengan mengelus lembut punggung Baekhyun.

"semua akan baik-baik saja Baek, mulai sekarang kau harus siap dengan segala resikonya"

Baekhyun masih terlihat terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja dia alami.

Baekhyun dengan yakin mengatakan.

"aku..sudah siap Kyung..."

.

.

To Be Continued

 _"Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Jika tidak, maka aku akan mengulang hari kemarin, dan lewat didepanmu lagi- Anonymous"_

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update chapter 2 nya.

Di chapter ini masih berkutat di chanbaek yang masih malu-malu.

Semoga kalian makin sukaaa.

Yang udah mampir baca jangan lupa loh review nya

Review kalian semangatku.

Aku update barengan sama author **awkbaekhiee** , jangan lupa mampir baca storynya juga ya.

And big thanks buat reviewnya author kesayanganku **Princepink** , i love u story so much..love you..

Love jugaa buat yang udah review ..thanks so much..

Xoxo


End file.
